


A Love for Innocence

by Mincci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bill and Dipper are too cute, Bill has a hard time focusing, By giving him a sweater, Children Fluff, Children love, Dipper Needs A Hug, Dipper and Bill are both kids, Dipper confesses to Bill, Dipper is nervous, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Just pick whatever age you want them to be though, Kid Bill Cipher, Kid Dipper Pines, Love is in the Air, M/M, Slight mentions of Dipper being a teacher's pet, These two dorks are cute okay, They are in elementary school, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mincci/pseuds/Mincci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and all of the children at Gravity Falls Elementary School are looking forward to it! All except for a quiet boy by the name of Dipper Pines.</p>
<p>Ever since the beginning of the school year, Dipper has had a crush on his fellow classmate, Bill Cipher. He's everything Dipper could wish for. Confident, hilarious, protective, what else do you need? If only Dipper shared Bill's confidence, though. That way he could finally confess his feelings to him. His twin sister, Mabel, feels it's about time that the two lovebirds finally get together, and what better way to do so then by confessing on Valentine's Day? However, in order to make it special, Dipper needs to come up with something unique to give Bill, seeing as how Bill wasn't fond of chocolates, and a card would be too cliche. In the end, Dipper decided to make him a fluffy sweater, with the help of his mother and sister. It turned out good, and he's fairly certain that Bill will like the gift, but that doesn't change the fact that Dipper is feeling just a little bit nervous about it.</p>
<p>What if Bill ends up denying his feelings and no longer wants to be friends with him? It's a risk that Dipper will have to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love for Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Mincci here (:  
> Considering how well everyone is liking my story Two Halves Make a Whole, I figured I should write you guys another child au, while my current story is still going on. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, or the characters. Gravity Falls as well as the characters of the show belong purely to Alex Hirsch

Valentine's Day, one of everyone's favorite holidays in the Gravity Falls Elementary School. While there were numerous holidays that promised children candies and sweets of all kinds, February 14th was the only day of the year that teachers would allow children to have chocolates with them in class. Most of the girls seemed to think of it as a day to tell their crushes how much they liked them. It was a day of a hopeful romance for them. For a majority of the boys, however, it was simply a day to get free sweets. Even if the holiday was a bit too pink for their tastes. Either way, it made just about everyone happy.

Everyone except for one Dipper Pines, that is. While most of the kids in his class were practically shaking in their seats, getting ready to finally exchange their cards and candies, Dipper was an absolute nervous wreck. Then again, he would think anyone would be if they were in his situation.

You see, Dipper had a small problem, and that problem could only be explained as one of his fellow classmates, Bill Cipher, a young boy who Dipper had a crush on since the beginning of the school year, much to his sister's confusion.

Bill wasn't a normal child by any means. In fact, no one was quite sure how to label the infamous Bill Cipher. He was a mystery to many of the other kids, and even their teacher. He would ignore rules, roll his eyes at the teacher, and constantly tease other children. Yet for some reason, Bill had a soft spot for Dipper. In fact, the teacher would often catch the two flirting with each other. Seeing how the blonde would partner up with the reserved boy whenever the opportunity gave itself. Often times, the teacher would catch Bill sticking to Dipper like glue, telling him awful jokes that only Dipper seemed to find funny. Other times, Bill would go out of his way to make sure that Dipper was happy. Whether it was having Dipper cut in the lunch line with him when no one was looking just to make sure that Dipper was able to get ice cream before it ran out, or kicking someone out of a seat just so he could sit next to the smaller boy and protect him from the other children, Bill always seemed to look after him. It was sweet, albeit in a very unorthodox way.  


To his teacher, along with his parents and sister, it was obvious that the two had an attraction for each other, but Dipper seemed blind to all of it, insisting that there was no way that Bill would ever like him of all people. This caused his parents to worry about him.

Unlike Bill, who has an overly confident, even cocky, personality, Dipper was more modest. He always had self-esteem issues, which his parents figured was likely due to the constant bullying he received in his younger years. Thankfully the harassment had lessened this year, but it seemed as though Dipper was still left scarred by it all. While the other children would make friends and play together, Dipper preferred staying quiet, favoring his books over the company of other kids. Unless it just so happened to be Bill. If anyone else were to try and talk to him, Dipper would passively ignore them in hopes of being left alone. However, when it came to Bill, Dipper would eagerly cast aside his books in order to talk with his crush. Mabel had on numerous times, tried to get her brother to confess to him, but he refused, claiming that he wasn't good enough for Bill.

Mabel Pines was determined to change this. While she couldn't quite understand WHY her brother had a crush on Bill, with his horrible jokes, narcissistic ego, and often times, rude manners, she was still accepting of it. After months of seeing her brother shyly watch the blonde in pure awe, and blushing whenever Bill struck a conversation with him, Mabel felt it was high time that Dipper finally proclaim his feelings for the blonde. 

What better way to do so then Valentine's Day? 

After much persuasion, Mabel had finally gotten Dipper to agree to making Bill a personal gift. At first, the boy was lost on what to give him. Bill wasn't fond of chocolates, and even if he was, Mabel didn't think chocolate would be good enough to convey his love to him, seeing as how everyone got chocolate anyways. He thought, maybe a card would do too, but his overly-hyper twin disagreed, saying that this had to be something special.

It took a while, but Dipper had finally gotten an idea that Mabel had agreed to. He wanted to make him a sweater. One that would keep him warm from the winter (as Dipper had recalled Bill once saying how much he hated the cold). With the help of both his mother and sister, he was able to successfully create a fluffy yellow sweater that held a single-eyed triangular figure on the center.

It was an odd design, but Dipper knew it matched Bill's unique tastes. He was certain the boy would like it, and for once, Dipper felt he had enough confidence in him to go through with this.

That was until Valentine's Day actually came. Their class was just moments away from getting permission from their teacher to walk around the class and give out their gifts, and Dipper felt whatever confidence he had that morning vanish instantly. 

"M-Mabel, I don't think I can go through with this.." Dipper sniffed, securely hugging the sweater close to his chest as though it were a security blanket.

"What?" Mabel glanced over at her brother from her seat. A frown fell on her face, as she worried about her brother backing out. "You can't give up, Dipper! Then what will we do with this sweater, huh? It would go to waste, bro bro!"

Dipper flinched at her voice, knowing deep down that she was right. His mother and sister worked so hard in helping him make the perfect sweater, and he would feel bad if he wasn't able to give it to him..but that still didn't take away the nerves that settled in the pit of his stomach. 

"It wouldn't go to waste..I could wear it myself." Dipper glanced at the ground in shame. He really did want to give it to Bill, but he was so terrified. Bill was amazing..and Dipper..well.. wasn't. How could anyone expect him of all people to go up to Bill, give him the sweater, and declare his love for him? What if Bill found it disgusting and refused to ever talk to him again?

Dipper felt his eyes water at the thought. He didn't want to risk his friendship with him...but he also didn't want to let his family down either.

"Dipper, you can't do that. It's not the same." Mabel gently pulled her brother into a hug, patting his shoulder in comfort. "Besides..what if someone else asks to be his valentine before you even get a chance?"

Mabel's words seemed to have struck a chord with the brunette, as he tightened his hold on the sweater. With a slow, hesitant nod, Dipper agreed. If anyone tried to take Bill away, Dipper wouldn't be able to ever look him in the eyes again. 

"Alright class! Are we all ready?" The sound of his teacher's voice shook Dipper from his thoughts, and he looked up to see the older woman looking at his class.

Just about everyone nodded their heads in excitement, much to his teacher's amusement.

"Now before we get started, I'd like to remind you kids of the rules. Number one, be respectful. Don't make fun of anyone or I will be calling your parents. Rule number two, sharing is caring, children. It's important in this world that we all share and get along nicely. Rule number three, always remember your manners. A please and thank you will get you far in life! Finally, number four, pick up after yourselves. I don't want to see any candy wrappers on the ground or in your desks, or I'm afraid we won't be able to do any of these events again."

Dipper, although he found her warnings harmless, as their class never even did anything like this before, nodded in understanding. He was a teacher's pet by nature, and he made sure to always follow whatever rules his teacher would give him. 

The other kids only groaned at her prolonged lecture, but agreed nonetheless.

"Okay then children. You may now freely walk about. You will have..." She trailed off for a minute, looking at the clock, before continuing her speech once more. "Precisely thirty minutes to hand out your gifts. After the time limit is over, we will go back to our lessons for the day."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, everyone got up and walked about. Dipper, who was still trying to gather the courage he needed, noted how Bill was the only one aside from him who was not interacting with the class.

Instead, Bill ignored everyone else, busying himself with some last minute homework. This calmed Dipper slightly. The other kids seemed to ignore him, so it would make it easier for Dipper to talk to him without any interruptions. 

Taking a deep breath, Dipper got up from his seat and walked over to Bill's desk. He tried to ignore the way his legs had gone wobbly, and how his heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Bill didn't seem to take notice of him, and Dipper watched in amusement at how Bill had already gotten bored with his homework, and instead was drawing the very same triangle that was found on the back of the dollar bill. Dipper shifted nervously, hiding the sweater behind his back, and glanced back at Bill's work. He noticed that Bill had stopped on a specific question. 

"The answer for number twelve is 48, Bill." Dipper mumbled quietly, though it was just enough to take Bill's eyes off of his paper and glance up at the smaller boy.

"What?" Bill quickly returned his gaze to his paper, before catching on. 

"Oh! Thanks, Pine tree. Guess I got distracted again, huh?"

Dipper slowly nodded and found a soft smile forming on his face. 

"Yeah..just a little bit."

Bill, who was grateful that Dipper had given him the answer, was also confused. Dipper was never the kind of person who would easily tell someone the answers to a question. He noticed this after seeing many students try to use Dipper to their advantage, and attempt to sweet-talk him into allowing them to cheat off of him. Dipper would kindly decline, but offer the chance to help them understand the material instead, much to everyone's annoyance. In the end, they would give up, and leave Dipper alone. Bill was never one of those students. He was fairly smart, but he often found himself getting distracted easily, and on more than one occasion, forgot to do his homework. Still, the fact that Dipper had given him the answer without a second thought confused him.

"Why are you giving me the answers though?"

This caused Dipper's face to glow a deep crimson red, as the smaller shuffled his feet. What could he possibly say to that? He couldn't just tell Bill that he had a weak spot for him and would likely do anything for him if he asked. That was far too embarrassing.

"I don't want you to get in trouble again." Dipper sighed. It was true. This wasn't the first time Bill had forgotten to finish his homework, and the teacher was constantly reprimanding him for it. Dipper would admit, he always felt bad whenever he saw Bill getting scolded. He knew how smart Bill was, and he was fairly certain Bill would be even more intelligent than Dipper, if only Bill could actually focus in class. 

"Is that so? Well thanks, Pine tree! Hey, whatcha got hiding behind your back?" Out of the corner of his eyes, Bill saw something yellow hiding behind Dipper, much to the blonde's interest. Though his question only served to make Dipper even more nervous.

"I-It's a surprise!" Dipper all but squeaked. His voice cracked in the most adorable way and Bill couldn't bite back the laughter that threatened to escape.

"Really? Who for? You got a crush on someone or somethin'?"

The brunette took a deep breath. The redness of his cheeks still had yet to fade, but he still found himself nodding in response to Bill's question.

"You could say that.." he trailed off, seemingly in deep thought.

When Bill heard Dipper's answer, he had to admit, he was just a tad bit jealous. He had spent all year clinging to Dipper like an annoying bug, trying to woo Dipper, and the idea of Dipper liking someone other than him did send a pang of envy through his heart. There was no way Bill was going to allow anyone else to take his job at clinging to Dipper. Not on his watch. So he may not have told Dipper quite yet, but Bill was determined in making him his.

"Well who is it, Pine tree? Depending on your answer, I may or may not help you." Bill sighed and leaned back in his chair with his arms resting behind his head. He kicked his feet up on the desk in an attempt to hide his irritation. Keeping it calm was the best way to go. Not to mention, he didn't want to frighten Dipper again. He made the mistake once of letting Dipper see what he was like when angered, and he instantly regretted it when he saw how scared he had become. Bill had mentally sworn to never scare Dipper like that again. 

"I- um.." Dipper looked at the floor in embarrassment. He couldn't find the strength to just tell Bill that it was him, so instead, Dipper quickly tossed the sweater onto Bill's lap. 

"This is for you!" Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, speaking too quickly for Bill to make any sense of what he was saying. Instead, Bill's eyes widened when something landed on his lap, and he looked down to see what appeared to be a yellow sweater of all things. 

All Bill could do was stare at the gift in shock. Dipper seemed to take his silence as an assumption of Bill hating the present, and immediately wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll leave you alone now.." Dipper sniffed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He then turned on his heels, but before he could run back to his desk, Bill grabbed hold of Dipper's wrist, successfully keeping him in place.

"Pine tree, wait!" Bill pulled Dipper into a tight embrace in hopes of calming the smaller boy down. Dipper, who had been caught off guard by the hug, froze, unable to do anything but stare directly into Bill's golden orbs. Bill soon pulled back and took his silence as a chance to continue.

"Why are you crying, Pine tree? I mean, I know I'm amazing, but I didn't think you would run away from me! Shame on you for trying to leave." He shook his head to show false disappointment. He wasn't really upset with Dipper, but he felt that joking about it would calm the boy. He loved his jokes! Always had.

Dipper did manage a soft chuckle at Bill's humor. It was so like him to talk about how amazing he was. To this day, Dipper still had no idea why he found himself attracted to that side of Bill, but he was. He knew just the thing to say to get on Bill's good side, too. It was something that always worked, no matter what the situation was. 

"Right, I'm sorry, your highness." Dipper rolled his eyes but couldn't help but giggle at how Bill's eyes gleamed in satisfaction. Dipper noticed how Bill always had a fondness for when people treated him like he was someone great. Though most people hated that behavior, it was like a game for Dipper. A lot of times he would call Bill similar things, such as his majesty, highness, lord, Bill The Great, and a variety of nicknames, just to see that prideful glint that Bill would always get in his eyes.

"Oh, so you think flattery will get you somewhere, huh Pine tree?" Bill smirked.

"With you, I know it will." Dipper was grateful. Somehow their conversation had turned from his confession to their usual playful jokes between each other, and it did make Dipper feel more at ease.

"You're exactly right about that, Dipper. Then again, you're a smart boy. So it's only natural. But that aside..." Bill pulled up the sweater that Dipper had given him.

"So, you got a crush on me, Pine tree?"

Well, so much for being calm about it. Dipper had gone right back to blushing all over again.

"Yeah. I do, Bill. Is..." Dipper paused, thinking for a moment before continuing, "is that bad?"

"Hm..." Bill ignored Dipper's question in favor of eyeing the sweater with interest. "Oh hey! It even has that triangle I like so much. Where'd you buy this Pine tree? I'm amazed."

"I didn't buy it. I made it...well, mom and Mabel helped me with it, but it's still homemade. Is it okay?"

Bill ran a finger across the sweater, feeling just how smooth the material was under his skin. Not wanting to waste another moment, Bill quickly pulled the sweater over his own shirt, and smiled in satisfaction.  


"It's perfect, Pine tree. You know me so well, don't you?" Bill hummed and pulled Dipper into yet another hug, much to the other's embarrassment. This time, however, Dipper found himself hugging Bill back. It was..nice, to say the least. Bill was so warm, and it made Dipper feel so comfortable. He was just like the sun, and that thought made Dipper's heart flutter once more.

"Of course I do. I'm the only one who does.." Dipper chuckled nervously. "So does..that mean-" 

Bill cut Dipper off, instead choosing to perfect the moment by planting a soft, sweet kiss on Dipper's plump lips. Bill relished in the kiss, loving how amazing it felt, finally being able to kiss sweet little Dipper Pines like this. It was a dream that Bill had waited so long for. He almost regretted not talking to him about it earlier in the year. Almost. Right now, everything was just too perfect to complain.

Dipper gasped at the sudden action. He had never expected Bill to kiss him like this. It was surprising, yet something in Dipper told him he wouldn't want it any other way. Although he was unsure of how to respond, he did his best to kiss Bill back, albeit shyly.

Eventually, the two pulled back in order to look at each other. Bill's gaze softened, as he rubbed his thumb across Dipper's cheek in what can only be described as pure fondness.  


"I love you too, Pine tree." 

That simple sentence was all Dipper could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! I promise to update Two Halves Make a Whole soon, so please don't worry!


End file.
